Impressions
by mikster
Summary: *SenHana Pre-slash* Sendoh and Hanamichi's first meeting and beyond. Sendoh's POV.


Title: Impressions  
Author: mikster  
Pairing: SenHana  
Rating: Uh, PG?  
Summary: Sendoh and Hanamichi's first meeting and beyond. Sendoh POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Not making a penny out of this. I'm a poor college student. You know what that means, right?  
Warning: pre-slash  
Authors Note: I only own the Japanese version of Slamdunk comics, so forgive me if some terms don't make sense. (I know there can be mix ups when translating.) Also, English isn't my first language, so please be kind. Thank you.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
I M P R E S S I O N S  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
... Prologue ...  
  
I'm really just a regular guy. The perfect boy next door. Okay, so people call me a genius considering basketball, but that's really about it. I get average grades in school. I get in a bad mood when my hair doesn't stand straight like I want it to. I like ramen and curried rice like any normal kid. I love watching baseball and soccer, not to mention basketball. I play video games, read Shonen Jump, and enjoy fishing. I fool around with my friends.  
  
And I've dated my share of girls. Uh-huh. Thank you very much.  
  
I'm fairly popular with the girls thanks to my basketball skills, so I've dated a couple of them. None of them lasted very long, but I enjoyed each relationship, and it was a pity when they didn't work out. It was pretty much the same with every relationship. The girl would initiate it, and then break it off because she'd feel that I cared more about basketball than I did about her.   
  
I couldn't really deny that. What can I say, I had raging horomones like any healthy teenager, but finding true love wasn't really on top of my priorities.  
  
Now, I sound like a perfectly normal 16 year old guy so far, right?  
  
I was. Or so I thought.   
  
Until I met him.  
  
I first met Sakuragi at a practice match between Ryonan and Shohoku. He was from Shohoku, and was in his first year. He was about the same height as me, and had an attitude problem twice as big. Coach Taoka, Captain Uozumi and the rest of the team (with the exception of Hikoichi) were fuming at every word he spoke and every move he made. I, on the other hand, was very much intrigued.  
  
I could already tell from his build that he had great athletic ability, and the way his eyes sparkled told me he had an indomitable spirit. I respect that in a fellow basketball player. Even his attitude, which even pissed off his own team mates often, was favorable to me. His unusual red hair did come off peculiar, but overall, my first impression on Hanamichi Sakuragi was very good to say the least.  
  
And then he came on the court.  
  
I'd already guessed beforehand that he was a beginner at this game. His sneakers kind of gave it away, as well as his behavior while he was sitting out. Nevertheless, he was an incredible player. His skills were nothing compared to the other 1st year, Kaede "Super Rookie" Rukawa, but I still found his moves captivating. It was because of this mere beginner the match was so close.   
  
We won the game, but as I said it was really close. Okay, so to be honest I wasn't putting my 100 percent effort into it, but the win didn't come as easily as I thought it would. I think no one, including most of the Shohoku members themselves, thought that they'd put up such a good fight. I was content. This was definitely the most fun I've had of all the years I've been playing this sport, thanks to two particular rookies.  
  
So after the game, I did something I rarely do--I went to pay respect to my two newest rivals. After offering a handshake and receiving a light tap by Rukawa (this was a lot coming from this guy), I went over to Sakuragi.  
  
Then, I did something I had never done before--I provoked him.  
  
I believe I smirked and said something in the lines of: "If you wanna beat me, you better practice to death." This was a very unlikely thing for me to say. I don't go around provoking people. I'm a usually a good-natured, peace loving guy. Did seeing his fiery red hair suddenly make me provocative? Or was it the adrenaline pumping in my vein from the game? Either way, I knew why I did it the instant I looked into his eyes--his sparkling eyes now glaring at me, daring to burn up my very soul.  
  
I had wanted to spur him on. I wanted him to be better. I wanted him never to give up. Most of all I wanted him to challenge me again and again. He didn't say anything, but he responded by firmly--and I say *firmly*--returning my handshake.   
  
That was my first meeting with Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
tbc...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
I'd love some reviews. I don't enjoy flames but constructive criticism is always welcome!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
HELP WANTED: Could someone kindly tell me the English translation of the following nicknames Hanamichi has for everyone?  
Coach Anzai (Oyaji):  
Aota (Judo Otoko):  
Kogure (Megane kun):  
Coach Taoka (Jijii)  
Uozumi (Bosu zaru):  
Fukuda (Fukusuke/Fukuchan):  
Fujima (Hoketsu):  
Hanagata (Megane):  
Maki (Jii):  
Kiyota (Nozaru):  
Minami (Karimero):  
Kishimoto (Chonmage):  
Masashi Kawata (Maru Gori):  
Mikio Kawata (Maruo):  
Nobe (Pole):  
Sawakita (Kobouzu):  
  
Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
